Un entraînement intensif
by Plurielle
Summary: Depuis le combat contre Achnologia, elle s'était rendu compte de son manque de force physique. Elle voulait entraîner sa magie mais également ses muscles. C'est vrai qu'elle souhaitait devenir plus forte, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à devoir s'entraîner avec Gajeel...


_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai écrit cet OS il y a un petit moment. A la base je voulais pas du tout partir là dessus mais bon comme je dérive toujours, voilà ce que ça a donné !_  
 _Merci à Neliia pour sa bêta-lecture !_

* * *

Levy s'étira lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent sa peau pâle. L'aube se levait à peine que la jeune femme était dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills, enchaînant les pompes et les abdos. Depuis le combat contre Achnologia, elle s'était rendu compte de son manque de force physique. Elle voulait entraîner sa magie mais également ses muscles. Ainsi, elle avait demandé à Fried de lui faire subir un entraînement spécial pour sa magie. Malheureusement, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à apprendre de lui et que sa magie n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle avait alors été voir Erza pour qu'elle l'aide d'un point de vue physique. Toutefois, elle avait rapidement déchanté dès la première journée et n'avait pas souhaité renouveler l'expérience. Elle avait demandé à Jett et Droy, mais eux-même auraient bien eu besoin d'un entraînement spécial pour s'améliorer. Désespérée, elle avait parlé de son problème à son amie de toujours : Lucy. Et c'est pourquoi, le soir même, Levy avait trouvé Gajeel flanqué devant l'immeuble de Fairy Hills :

« - Prête Crevette ?

\- Gajeel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?!

\- Parait que tu veux devenir plus forte. »

A ces mots, Levy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de hocher timidement la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle souhaitait devenir plus forte, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à devoir s'entraîner avec Gajeel. Après tout, à quoi s'était-elle attendue ? A des entraînements intensifs oui, mais certainement pas au dragon slayer. Elle s'était mise en tenue de sport large et confortable qui déclencha un sourire moqueur de Gajeel. Ce dernier emmena Levy sur un terrain de sport pour lui faire un « test d'aptitudes ». Elle s'effondra au bout de cinq minutes de course à pied, à bout de souffle. L'endurance, ce n'était vraiment pas son fort. A vrai dire, soulever de la fonte non plus. En réalité, elle n'était vraiment pas bonne en sport. Gajeel lui avait alors préparé un entraînement spécial : dix minutes par jour d'abdos et de pompes si elle était en mission, pour ne pas trop s'épuiser et une heure tous les soirs si elle était à la guilde.

Au début, Levy avait tout fait pour enchaîner les de ne pas subir les entraînements épuisants de Gajeel. La première soirée, elle avait été si fatiguée qu'elle s'était allongée sitôt rentrée, encore en sueur et essoufflée. Elle avait pris froid et le lendemain, cela avait été dix fois pire à cause de son rhume. Elle était partie le lendemain en mission pour ne revenir que trois jours plus tard. Et, oups, elle avait oublié de faire ses exercices... Pour son retour, Gajeel avait été impitoyable. Alors elle était repartie en mission, encore une fois. Ce petit manège avait duré trois semaines jusqu'à ce que Gajeel s'énerve :

« - Crevette, je croyais que tu étais motivée. Si tu voulais jouer au chat et à la souris, suffisait de demander à Jett ou à Droy.

\- Non ! Gajeel je...

\- Désolé Crevette mais j'arrête.

\- Attends je... C'est juste que c'est si difficile... Tu me regarde en rigolant avec tes gros muscles. Il me faut deux heures pour ce que tu fais en deux minutes. Ce n'est pas juste. Je fais des efforts mais il n'y a pas de résultat...

\- Comment crois-tu que je le sois devenu ? En travaillant Crevette. Tu n'as pas de résultat mais en même temps tu ne fais pas d'efforts.

\- Recommençons !

\- De...

\- S'il te plait Gajeel... je me suis excusée.

\- Dix kilomètres.

\- Quoi ? Sérieusement ?

\- Au revoir Le...

\- Attends je suis partie, regarde, ça y est, je cours. »

Gajeel partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de suivre Levy en petites foulées. C'est ainsi que Levy fut plus studieuse. Désormais, elle faisait dix minutes le matin et une heure le soir. Elle était épuisée et peinait à faire des missions, mais elle était heureuse. Elle voyait le fruit de ses résultats : elle était désormais capable de courir plus longtemps et de soulever des poids de plus en plus lourds. Et elle appréciait de plus en plus ses séances avec Gajeel. Souvent, ces dernières s'allongeaient jusque tard dans la nuit et Levy finissait la soirée dans le loft du dragon slayer. Elle s'endormait généralement devant un film sur le canapé et se retrouvait le matin, dans le lit de Gajeel tandis qu'il restait dormir dans le salon. Parfois, elle rentrait à Fairy Hills et Gajeel l'accompagnait toujours jusqu'à la porte.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin, seule dans son lit, elle pouvait sentir une vague de tristesse s'emparait d'elle. Levy enchaînait alors les exercices d'abdos et de pompes. Comme ce matin. Un nouveau matin où elle était seule. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'Erza était partie de Fairy Hills pour vivre avec Jellal et Juvia avait suivi Grey, lui imposant sa présence. En plus d'elle, il ne restait que Wendy. Elle avait pensé à emménager avec Lucy mais cette dernière partageait la plupart de son temps avec un dragon slayer squatteur. Levy se demandait combien de temps encore ils allaient se tourner autour avant de se rendre compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Les soirées avec Gajeel lui avaient permis de pallier un peu à cette solitude. Lily était de très bonne compagnie également et elle apportait souvent des kiwis, fruits dont il raffolait. Ils passaient de longues soirées à discuter, regarder des films, boire un verre ou simplement observer les étoiles.

C'est pourquoi Levy se retrouva à attendre impatiemment la soirée à venir. Et pourquoi pas préparer à manger ? Elle fila à la douche, enfila une robe, puis une autre avant de jeter les deux d'un geste rageur. Comment devait-elle s'habiller ? Elle sortit toutes les affaires de son armoire avant de choisir une robe blanche assortie d'un ruban qu'elle utilisa pour nouer ses cheveux. Une paire de chaussures plates compléta la tenue. Ce style lui correspondait parfaitement, et bien que ses quelques conquêtes lui avaient reproché son manque de féminité, elle avait préféré le conserver. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment à l'aise dans les vêtements échancrés ou qui dévoilait trop de son intimité. Toutefois, elle avait acheté une tenue de sport plus adéquate et relativement moulante pour ses exercices. Les premiers jours, elle n'avait pas été très à l'aise, surtout en sentant le regard carmin de son ami sur elle. Elle avait rapidement passé outre, devenant très à l'aise et complice avec Gajeel.

Elle partit au marché afin d'acheter divers produits pour réaliser un dîner maison. Elle connaissait les goûts du dragon slayer et se dirigea donc vers le maraîcher pour acheter des pommes de terre, de la patate douce ainsi que de la salade et des kiwis. Bon, il n'aimait pas particulièrement les légumes verts mais en l'agrémentant de boulons, elle pourrait peut-être arriver à lui faire manger. Ensuite, elle acheta une belle pièce de viande et du chocolat pour le dessert. Elle retourna à Fairy Hills pour commencer la préparation du dîner. Il était relativement tôt mais elle préférait s'y prendre à l'avance au cas où Gajeel arriverait plus tôt pour l'entraînement.

Elle avait tout fini aux alentours de quinze heures et s'installa donc sur son balcon, un livre aux côtés. La fin de l'après-midi passa relativement rapidement, étant totalement plongée dans l'histoire du livre. Elle releva le nez lorsque la fraîcheur du soir caressa sa nuque : il était dix huit heures trente. D'habitude, Gajeel arrivait vers dix huit heures mais il lui arrivait souvent de pas être à l'heure. Toutefois, lorsque dix neuf heures sonna, elle commença à s'inquiéter. Peut-être était-il souffrant ? Elle n'était pas allée à la guilde aujourd'hui et ne l'avait donc pas vu. Elle décida de laisser passer encore un quart d'heure avant d'agir mais il ne se passa toujours rien. Elle mit son repas dans des boites qu'elle emmena avec elle avant de se diriger vers l'appartement du dragon slayer, le cœur battant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, elle était essoufflée et inquiète. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Gajeel de faillir à sa parole et son imagination sans limite engendrait les pires scénarios possibles. Elle frappa furieusement le battant et patienta quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle expira un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir mais son inquiétude revint au galop lorsqu'elle vit qui lui faisait face :

« - Lily ? Où est Gajeel ?! Je l'attends depuis un petit moment et...

\- Il est parti en mission tôt ce matin, il ne devrait pas revenir avant plusieurs jours.

\- Qu... quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu ? J'ai préparé à dîner et... et je... »

Maintenant, Levy n'était plus inquiète mais furieuse. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il la sermonnait sur son engagement et c'est lui qui partait en mission sans la prévenir ?! Elle gonfla ses joues, exaspérée mais sa colère diminua rapidement devant l'air peiné de Lily. C'est vrai qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« - Désolée de m'être emportée. Veux-tu dîner avec moi ? J'ai des kiwis. »

A ces mots, l'exceed rugit de plaisir. Il était féru de ces fruits et Levy en amenait souvent pour lui. Elle rouvrit les boites qu'elle avait emmené afin de les réchauffer. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, à parler de tout et de rien et à manger. Levy avait cuisiné pour une armée et il resta beaucoup de nourriture qu'elle laissa dans le frigo. Elle repartit chez elle assez tard, heureuse mais également contrariée. Elle aurait aimé que Gajeel la prévienne ou, au moins, laisse un mot à son intention. Mais non, il avait préféré partir comme un voleur. Il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait à son retour ! Elle partit à grandes foulées en maugréant, ne voyant pas une ombre se glisser dans l'appartement qu'elle venait de quitter quelques instants plus tôt.

Le lendemain matin, Levy pratiqua ses exercices et se dirigea vers la guilde : elle voulait savoir si Gajeel reviendrait aujourd'hui ou si la mission allait durer plus longtemps. Elle salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers Mirajane :

« - Bonjour Mira ! Comment se passe la grossesse ?

\- Bonjour Levy ! Très bien, je te remercie. Mais j'ai hâte d'accoucher, petit Draer se fait attendre !

\- Sais-tu si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir, même si Lux' tanne Canna pour le savoir avec les cartes. Pas de chance, je l'ai acheté avec tellement d'alcool qu'elle ne lui dira rien ! »

Les deux femmes partirent dans un grand éclat de rire qui vexa le dragon de foudre, assis plus loin dans la guilde. Ce dernier attendait impatiemment la venue de son enfant et n'avait plus pris part à des missions depuis plusieurs semaines, en prévision de l'accouchement. Mirajane s'amusait à raconter à tout le monde qu'il serait un véritable papa poule, déclenchant des sourires attendris et des rires.

« - Qu'est-ce que je te sers Levy ?

\- Rien merci. J'aimerais savoir si Gajeel rentrera de sa mission aujourd'hui ou s'il lui faudra encore du temps.

\- Gajeel ? Heu.. il me semble qu'il n'a pas pris de mission récemment. Je vais vérifier dans le registre. Hé bien... voyons... non sa dernière mission hors de la ville remonte à plusieurs semaines. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh non rien, il n'est pas venu à l'entraînement hier alors je me suis dit qu'il avait du partir en mission.

\- Il est sans doute partie avec une fille ! »

En entendant la conversation, le dragon de foudre s'était rapproché pour donner son avis sur la question. En l'entendant, sa compagne se frappa le front du plat de la main :

« - Ce que tu peux être stupide !

\- Bah quoi ? C'est un coureur de jupons j'y peux rien...

\- Et tu t'enfonces... Tu ne sais pas pour Levy ou tu en fais exprès ? Non mais Luxus dis-moi quand est-ce... »

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'au oreilles et balbutia quelques mots avant de s'enfuir par la porte de la guilde, laissant les deux amants se chamailler. Elle se dirigea vers Fairy Hills en réfléchissant à leurs paroles. Elle savait que Gajeel n'était pas parti en mission et pourtant, c'est ce que lui avait affirmé Lily. Cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il ne voulait plus la voir... mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Et puis, ce n'était pas une façon de l'abandonner non ? Elle s'arrêta net avant de se précipiter vers l'appartement de Gajeel. Son endurance s'était grandement améliorée et elle n'était quasiment pas essoufflée lorsqu'elle tambourina à la porte. Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Elle tenta d'ouvrir mais la porte était barrée. Il se moquait d'elle n'est-ce-pas ?

« - Solid Script : Drill ! »

Une foreuse prit forme sous ses yeux avant de percer la porte, lui laissant assez de place pour s'introduire dans l'appartement :

« - Gajeel Redfox ! Je sais que tu es là ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une ouïe de dragon pour t'entendre ! Je... mais... tu peux pas aller te couvrir ?

\- C'est toi qui a fracturé ma porte je te rappelle. »

Le dragon slayer lui faisait face, trempé et nu comme un ver. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et devait sans doute sortir de la douche. Il regardait Levy rougir d'un œil moqueur. Elle était tellement pudique. Toutefois, elle n'était pas rouge pour la raison qu'il pensait :

« - Lily m'a dit que tu étais en mission et que tu ne devais pas revenir avant plusieurs jours mais Mira m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été en mission depuis des semaines ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier ?

\- Que.. mais... En quoi ça te regarde ?! »

Sitôt la tirade de Levy sortit, le dragon slayer s'était renfrogné et arborait un air buté.

« - Il me semble que c'est toi qui parlait de motivation ? Ça y est, tu abandonnes déjà ? Et en plus tu as le culot de faire mentir Lily pour toi. Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

\- Si t'es pas contente de mon entraînement, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs, c'est pas les mages qui manquent dans la guilde.

\- Espèce de mufle ! Je te déteste Gajeel... »

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Levy et elle se précipita vers la porte pour s'enfuir loin du dragon slayer.

« - Levy attends je... Levy ! »

Non mais quel crétin ! Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills. Là, au moins, personne ne viendrait l'embêter et elle pourrait pleurer tout son saoul. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse et blessée. Elle éclata en sanglots amers et ne put se calmer qu'au bout de longues minutes. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans tous ses états ? Ce n'était pas si grave si elle continuait son entraînement avec quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce-pas ? Elle n'avait même pas demandé à Gajeel de l'entraîner c'est pour dire... Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il fallait qu'elle pose les choses à plat. Quand elle devait démêler ses pensées, elle savait sur qui compter : Lucy. Elle arriva chez son amie en milieu d'après-midi.

« - Levy ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Comment ça va ? Entre vas-y. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? T'en fais une tête... »

Les deux amies s'installèrent sur le canapé devant une tasse de thé. Lucy grignota quelques gâteaux tandis que Levy lui racontait ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois le récit terminé, la constellationniste enchaîna :

« - Hé bien, il me semble que tu es amoureuse, tout simplement.

\- Amoureuse ? Ça va pas bien ? Je... je...

\- Tu es toute rouge Levy. Je sais ce qu'il te faut : une virée entre filles ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Et bien je en sais pas si...

\- Super ! J'appelle Cana et les autres. »

Devant l'enthousiasme de Lucy, Levy n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans un magasin de fringues à essayer diverses robes toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres.

« - Lucy je suis pas sûre que...

\- Il faut te changer les idées ma p'tite et c'est pas avec tes fleurs que tu va y arriver !

\- Cana ! »

Finalement, Levy opta pour une robe noire moulante au col entouré de strass qui lui montait jusqu'au cou. Cana avait ronchonné sur le peu de peau dévoilée mais s'était ravisée au vu du derrière de la robe : elle arborait un décolleté plongeant qui mettait parfaitement en valeur le dos musclé de la jeune femme. Le tissu s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses par une bande de strass, faisant écho à celui du cou. Une paire de fines chaussures à talons complétait la tenue. Pour une fois, Levy avait décidé de lâcher ses cheveux dans un coiffé-décoiffé artistique et Cana avait appliqué un léger maquillage sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, Levy se trouva jolie. Vraiment jolie et désirable. Finalement, Lucy n'avait peut-être pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle aperçut ses amies toutes habillées de manière osée et suggestive, elle se sentit tout de suite moins féminine... moins désirable. Après tout, qui voudrait une fille à petite poitrine fan de livres et d'imaginaire quand on pouvait avoir une femme plantureuse qui croquait la vie à pleines dents ? C'est légèrement dépitée qu'elle entra dans un bar à la suite de ses amies. Cana se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et commanda de l'alcool fort. Levy se contenta d'un mojito.

La première partie de soirée, les filles se contentèrent de bavarder et de grignoter autour d'un verre. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes plus ou moins échauffées par l'alcool, elles se mirent à danser, déclenchant des regards gourmands de plusieurs hommes présents. Un jeune homme approcha Cana et lui tendit plusieurs cachets blancs qu'elle distribua ensuite autour d'elle. Lorsque la mage des cartes lui en tendit un, Levy resta interdite :

« - Mais c'est... Cana ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon. C'est de la drogue ! »

Cana se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de susurrer à l'oreille d'un homme qui dansait à ses côtés. Légèrement plus tard dans la soirée, ce même homme s'avança langoureusement vers Levy. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle bougea avec lui au rythme de la musique et se sentit bien. Son partenaire de danse s'approcha de son visage, lui sourit d'un air moqueur avant de plaquer violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Avec sa langue, il força la barrière d'émail de la jeune femme et elle sentit une pastille lui glisser dans la gorge. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'elle n'eut que le réflexe de déglutir. Sa main fut plus prompte à réagir et vint se loger sur la joue de son agresseur. C'était une agression pure et simple !

« - Solid Script : Storm ! »

Une violente rafale de vent emporta son agresseur au fond du bar où il rencontra violemment le mur. Levy se tourna vers ses amies : Cana embrassait un inconnu à pleine bouche tandis que Lucy dansait avec Loki. Elle ne voyait plus le reste des filles qui était venu avec elles. Elle voulut se diriger vers la constellationniste pour lui dire qu'elle allait partir mais sa tête se mit à tourner et elle eut l'impression d'être enveloppée dans un nuage de coton. Elle se sentait bien et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, elle se sentait légère et sereine. Elle était tellement bien. Mais pourquoi était-elle venue déjà ? Ha oui. Elle s'était disputée. Avec qui ?... Gajeel ! Où était-il ? Elle devait le voir. Levy rit légèrement avant de sortir de la boite d'une démarche légèrement hasardeuse.

Elle ne put dire combien de temps le trajet lui prit mais lorsqu'elle était devant l'appartement du dragon slayer, elle baignait dans une plénitude et une euphorie certaines.

« - Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! Héhéhé, Gajeeeeeeeel... »

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un dragon slayer passablement énervé. Il n'était habillé que d'un caleçon long. Il devait sans doute dormir et Levy l'avait sans doute réveillé. Cette dernière lorgna allègrement la peau nue de l'homme en face d'elle :

« - Tu es si musclé... J'aimerais tellement toucher ta peau. Tu veux toucher la mienne ? »

Sur ces paroles, Levy attrapa la main de Gajeel qu'elle plaqua sur sa poitrine avant d'éclater de rire. Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre, interloqué. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Levy s'invita dans son appartement :

« - Tu veux danser ? Dansons ! »

La mage se déhancha de manière plus que suggestive sur une musique imaginaire. Gajeel la regarda faire quelques instants avant de lui attraper le poignet pour la tourner vers lui :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang ? Mais... Levy ! Tes pupilles ! »

Le dragon slayer avait plongé son regard vermeil dans son jumeau céruléen. Néanmoins, ce qu'il vit l'effraya quelque peu : le noir de la pupille recouvrait la quasi-totalité de l'iris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour questionner son amie mais elle se jeta à son cou afin de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Gajeel sentit la langue de Levy jouer avec la sienne. Il répondit tout de suite au baiser et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés. La jeune mage colla son corps contre celui du dragon slayer et parcourut du doigt sa peau nue. Puis, sans prévenir, elle glissa sa main dans le caleçon du dragon slayer. Sitôt qu'elle entra en contact avec son sexe, Gajeel devint dur. Mon dieu, cette fille allait le rendre fou. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans celui de la mage, une vague de culpabilité l'étreignit et il repoussa Levy loin de lui :

« - Bordel Levy, t'es défoncée...

\- Je me sens si bien Gajeel. Fais moi l'amour ! »

Le dragon slayer était tiraillé par un désir brut qui lui enflammait les reins et la culpabilité d'abuser de Levy, sous l'influence de la drogue. Finalement, c'est la raison qui l'emporta :

« - Levy, va te coucher.

\- Dans un lit ? J'ai des idées pour ce qu'on pourrait y faire et oh..

\- Levy ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'es toute pâle ?

\- Je... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et vomit sur le sol du dragon slayer qui gronda, passablement énervé. Tout désir s'était maintenant envolé et il attrapa la jeune mage pour la coller sous une douche froide. Il espérait ainsi lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il lui enleva sa robe, la laissant en dessous. Elle continuait à lui dire des phrases obscènes mais il réussissait malgré tout à conserver son sang-froid. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la sécha du mieux qu'il put avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de lui donner un de ses tee-shirts. Il sortit en lui donnant pour consigne de s'habiller. Il prit quelques minutes pour nettoyer ce qu'il restait de vomi dans l'entrée et retourna voir la jeune mage :

« - Levy, est-ce que... bordel Levy ! »

Gajeel ferma vivement la porte. Il avait diminué ses sens lorsqu'il avait fait le ménage mais là, il avait été pleinement agressé par l'odeur forte et légèrement acide de cyprine. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la chambre, la jeune mage était en train de se masturber. Sa vue perçante avait capté chaque détail de la scène et son ouïe extraordinaire lui faisait parvenir les gémissements de Levy. Pour qu'elle se lâche autant, sûre qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise de la drogue. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moyen pour lui de se soulager : suivre l'exemple de la mage. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et augmenta son ouïe afin d'entendre plus intensément la jeune femme. Il ne faisait rien de mal n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir, prit une douche pour se rincer avant d'aller dormir dans le canapé. Sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir cinq minutes aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Gajeel se réveilla avec le doux bruit des vomissements de Levy en fond sonore. Sûr, elle ne supportait pas bien la drogue. Qu'avait-elle pris ? Combien ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ? Des questions auxquelles elle allait devoir répondre et rapidement. Une fois qu'elle sera remise sur pied. Le dragon slayer partit en direction de la cuisine et prépara un thé sucré, de l'aspirine et une bouteille d'eau. Peut-être voudrait-elle manger mais il était presque sûr que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Il repartit en direction de la salle de bain : la mage avait arrêté de vomir mais elle se tenait aux rebords du lavabo, pâle et les yeux cernés. Il sourit malgré tout de la voir dans le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait donné la veille.

« - Allez viens Crevette, je t'ai fait du thé. »

Elle se contenta d'un vague grognement et le suivit. Elle prit l'aspirine et but l'eau avec avidité avant de s'installer dans le canapé, la tasse de thé lui réchauffant les mains. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, elle prit la parole :

« - Gajeel... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

\- De quoi tu te rappelles ?

\- Je.. heu... »

Le dragon slayer ricana lorsqu'il remarqua les rougeurs de ses joues. Il se contenta des grands lignes, sans précision :

« - Tu étais défoncée Levy. Tu étais sous l'emprise de la drogue et tu es venue chez moi pour que je te saute.

\- Oh mon dieu... Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on...

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?!

\- Pardon Gajeel mais c'est que... je me suis réveillée dans ton lit, nue et … enfin tu vois quoi. »

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te droguer Lev' ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Ne me mens pas ! Si tu savais combien je... Merde ! »

Si elle savait combien elle l'avait excité... mais ça, il n'allait pas lui avouer. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et si son regard avait pu lancer des éclairs, sûr que Levy aurait passé un sale quart d'heure.

« - Gajeel je... je crois que je n'aurais jamais du suivre les conseils de Lucy.

\- …

\- Oui je sais ce que tu en penses mais j'étais tellement énervée... J'avais besoin de me défouler. Tu... Je... Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? »

Gajeel se contenta de hausser les épaules :

« - J'avais besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du temps pour moi.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant ?! A cause de...

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que tout ça, c'est de ma faute ? »

Cela calma la colère naissante de Levy.

« - Non je... Gajeel. J'aime passer du temps avec toi et, à vrai dire, je ne me vois plus passer du temps sans toi. Alors quand tu es parti sans me prévenir... c'est comme si tu m'avais abandonné tu vois ? Je suis allée chercher du réconfort près de Luce et on est sorti boire un verre mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Il y a eu ce mec qui a filé des cachets à Lucy, j'ai refusé bien sûr mais il est revenu et m'a... forcé ? »

Le dragon slayer gronda et c'est comme si un orage se préparait. Levy déglutit difficilement sa salive, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir à la suite.

« - Il m'a embrassé et a fait glissé le cachet de sa bouche à la mienne. J'ai eu un mauvais réflexe, j'ai avalé et... Gajeel ! »

Le dragon slayer avait envoyé son poing contre le mur, créant un trou relativement conséquent.

« - Bordel Levy ! Tu te rends compte que tu as pris de la drogue et que tu es rentrée seule, complètement défoncée ?! S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je...

\- Est-ce que le grand et insensible Gajeel Redfox se serait inquiété pour moi ? »

Levy avait parlé sur un ton moqueur mais le dragon slayer put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincèrement touchée. Le jeune homme s'assit aux côtés de Levy et elle vint naturellement se lover contre lui. De longues minutes se passèrent dans un silence confortable que la jeune femme brisa d'une petite voix :

« - Moi non plus je supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Gajeel.

\- Viens vivre avec moi.

\- Que... quoi ?!

\- Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi Levy. Je veux pouvoir t'avoir avec moi chaque instant de ma vie à partir de maintenant.

\- Oh Gajeel je... Ce n'est pas un peu.. rapide ?

\- Sors avec moi. »

Pour une fois, la mage des mots ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du dragon slayer et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle. Levy posa son front sur celui de Gajeel, appréciant simplement l'instant.

« - Tu étais plus entreprenante qu'un baiser hier...

\- Gajeel ! »

Levy était rouge de honte et détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser celui, hilare, de son compagnon.

« - Levy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Rappelles moi d'aller faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Lucy et Cana. »

* * *

 _Et comme dirait Neliia, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !_


End file.
